Alice-Rose's unknown life
by Alice-Rose Violet YoungBlood
Summary: This is about how Alice's love change both her and her little sister fall in love and the two sisters are neko. I wonder what will happen in this story.
1. Chapter One

Masaomi:

I was with rose and she was getting checked.

I saw a man he was hot as hell.

He looked at me.

"She is fine come with me"he said

I did and then he toke me to his office and closed the door and pinned me.

"Dr. Asahina"I said

"Yes Miss. YoungBlood"he said

He kissed me and He touched my butt and I heard him say.

"I love you"he said

I was shocked and the kiss was good and he lift me he sucked my neck.

After me and rose went home mom thought my boyfriend marked me.

Ukyo:

I saw a laywer he looked at me I was in his office.

The door was locked and he was hot as hell.

I told him about the man.

"Thanks for telling me come here for a minute."he said

I did and he put me on his lap.

He kissed me and I was shocked and he said in my ear.

"I love you"he said

The kiss felt good and looked at him deep and he went to my neck.

He left marks and I got home still thought that my boyfriend marked me.

Kaname:

I was at the temple and I saw a hot as hell monk.

"You like this place"he said

I nodded and he pinned me on the floor.

He was kissing me and I was shocked he said to me.

"I love you little angel"he said

The kiss felt so good I looked at his eyes and I loved it.

He went to my neck and left love marks and I got home and mom asked me.

She still thought that my boyfriend marked me.

Hikaru:

I saw a book and a man in a suit came up to me. He was hot as hell.

He toke me to the hotel and he pinned me to the bed he was kissing me and I was shocked.

He said to me

"I love you princess"he said

The kiss felt good and I was blushing and I loved it.

He went to my neck and left love marks and I got home mom thought noah put these marks on me again.

Tsubaki:

I was looking at anime and games and then I saw a hot as hell guy.

"You like cute"he said

I was blushing he got my hand and toke me to a quite place.

He pinned me and kissed me and I was shocked.

He went to my ear and said.

"I love you cutie"he said

The kiss felt so good and I was blushing a shade of pink and I loved it.

He went to my neck and left love marks I got home mom saw the same thing and thought noah did it.

Azusa:

I was looking at manga and I saw a hot as hell man and I was blushing and looked away.

I bumped into him and he saw me and he helped me up and toke me to back of the shop.

I got pinned to the wall and he kissed me and I was shocked.

He came to my ear and said

"I love you sweetie"he said

I was blushing the kiss felt good and then I felt him suck my neck and there was now love marks once again.

I got home and mom started to get mad.

Natsume:

I was enjoying the air and I saw a man he was hot as hell he got my arms and he smiled at me.

"You should not be alone"he said

I was in his house and he pinned me to his bed.

He kissed me and I heard four words.

"I love you beautiful"he said

The kiss was good and then I felt him sucking my neck.

He placed love marks and when I got home mom saw them on my neck.

Louis:

I saw a hot as hell man he was done working.

He saw me and got my hand and pinned me to the wall.

"I love your hair"he said

He kissed me and it felt so good and then he went to my neck and put love marks on me.

He said in my ear.

"I love you if we meet again I want to do your hair"he said

Mom saw the same thing.

Subaru:

I was playing basket ball it was after school.

I nearly fell a man got me he was hot as hell.

He pinned me to the ground.

He kissed me it felt good and then I looked at his eyes.

He went to my neck and left love marks.

He said to me.

"I love you hottie"he said

I used my power and hid it.

Mom was happy.

Lori:

I was near a flower garden and I saw a hot as hell boy he saw me.

He pinned me to the ground he kissed me and the sucked my neck and he said.

"I love you because you are the gift from god himself"he said

I did the same I hid the mark.

Yusuke:

I was at school yusuke-kun knew about me and noah dating and we had to stay behind.

After school.

"Forget about noah "he said

I was shocked he kissed me and it felt good he smiled and I felt him sucking my neck and then said.

"I love you he should not have you"he said

I hid my love marks from mom.

Futo:

I saw a cute singer he was done and saw me and then he toke he to a quite place and he was so hot.

"You look sexy"he said

He kissed me it felt good and I loved it and then he went to my neck and sucked it.

I was blushing so hard he said in my ear.

"I love you and You are hot and sexy as hell"he said

I hid my love marks. Mom never found out in the end

Wataru:

I was spying on a boy and rose.

I saw them.

"Hey wataru"the doctor said

I was shocked and after rose was giggling and I heard rose say.

"You said should meet my family"rose said

The boy kissed rose and they looked cute.

I had my hoodie on and snowy saw it.

I saw the woman and mom and I was not happy.


	2. Chapter Two:meeting together

I was shocked and I got home and mom was shouting at noah.

"I never put love marks on your daughter"noah said

The next day

I was in school and noah got my arm and I hit the locker.

"Have you been cheating on me"he said

"no"I said

May got me and we went to class.

After school noah was being a jerk.

Yusuke-kun helped and the brothers saw me go in the woods.

I was under a tree and they saw me.

"Alice"may said

I heard noah I got up and he was shouting at me.

"You are cheating on me jack showed me video's"he said

He pushed me in the river then blue saved me.

Noah shouted at them.

"We did not do anything"they said

"Touching my girlfriend"he said

He showed them the pictures.

They saw me gone.

"She can't be her"they said

The next day they saw me and noah was mean and slapped me.

I walked pasted them.

To there mom.

"Mom we did a bad thing"yusuke-kun said

"What happened"she said

"We all part from wataru kissed someone else's girlfriend"the twins said

"What is her name"she said

"Alice YoungBlood"yusuke said

My dad went to them.

"My daughter tell me did she blush"papa said

"She did"they said

"Also wataru loves a girl called rose"the doctor said

"She also blushed at him"the monk said

"When a girl blushes it means she likes you and these two girls are my daughters"papa said

"Also me and mark will get married"she said

"Then she will be our sister"yusuke said

"Yep you will see these two girls a lot soon" dad said

To me

I was with rose we was living with papa.

We heard him.

"Girls can we talk"dad said

"Of course papa"I said

We sat down .

"I will be marry a nice woman"he said

"Is that all"I said

"You will found out the rest soon at the wedding"papa said

The next day

They saw me and yusuke came up to me.

"Hey alice"he said

We got in school.

Noah got mad and scares me.

I sat down the boys in class ask yusuke to ask me about my mom.

At lunch we sat together.

"My mom she used my dad and she only wanted sons. I live with papa now"I said

Noah came over and I got up and went yusuke walked with me.

"What happened"yusuke said

Noah was there and I went to class.

"What the hell did you do to her"yusuke said

After class I saw a fight noah started it.

"You scared alice"yusuke said

I got both of there arm.

"Stop it you two"I said

Noah hit me and yusuke helps me up.

"Onee-chan you okay"rose said

I nodded and she got my hand.

We saw dad and my soon mom got me a dress and shoes for the wedding.

Also for rose .


End file.
